


Best Friends

by Mozambique_and_a_dream



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Apex Legends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozambique_and_a_dream/pseuds/Mozambique_and_a_dream
Summary: Revenant doesn't understand how feelings work and Pathfinder doesn't understand personal space
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Best Friends

The tin can wouldn’t leave him alone. No matter the shit Revenant tried to pull, Pathfinder was always right by his side throughout the entire match. Even when he rushed a team by his self, thinking his duo partner was still looting, only to be met with the sound of a grapple as he caught up, that stupid smiling face on his screen.

He made sure that the robot got none of the loot, pushed him back so he could grab the ammo and armour for himself, but somehow when he got shot, the robot was right there, helping him back up while offering high-fives. God, he was annoying. He even went as far as to send the robot by himself, down a zipline towards two fighting teams to scan a survey beacon. Surely that should’ve gotten rid of him. 

Yet somehow, they still won the game. 

“Wow, friend!” Pathfinder exclaimed. “We work really great together!” Revenant merely pushed past him.

“Get out of my way.” He trudged his way back to his dorm in the complex, not bothering to stop by and get checked over and tuned up. Stupid skinsuits always trying to ‘fix’ him. But, when he got to his door...

“Hi, friend!” 

“What?” Revenant spat. 

“I wanted to make sure that you were okay after-”

“I’m fine,” he interrupted. He unlocked his room and went inside, slamming the door before Pathfinder had the chance to follow. Once inside, he sighed, the cheery voice of the robot echoing through his mind like a broken record player. God how he wanted to strangle that thing, to tear it piece by piece and scatter the parts-

“Friend?” God, now he was knocking. Revenant wished he had ears so he could cover them. “Friend?” 

“What the hell do you want?” Revenant swung the door open. 

“Hi!” The smiling face didn’t falter. 

“What. Do. You. Want?” 

“Well, there are many things I want, friend! The most important is probably to know my creator, and then I would like to relax by the cool waterfall I found and-”

“With me!” Revenant’s hands were now curled into fists. “What do you want with me!?” 

“Oh. I just wanted to check on you friend! You did get shot a few times in the arena, and you ran off before anyone had the chance-”

“We are not friends!” 

“But rather, best friends!” The robot exclaimed. This caused something to snap in the other. A second later, his hand was around the robot’s throat.

“How dare you!” he roared. Pathfinder’s screen displayed an exclamation point as Revenant effortlessly lifted his feet off of the ground. “You don’t know anything about me!” he tossed the robot onto the ground before his instincts to impale him took over. Seeing the sad face flicker onto his chest only fueled more of Revenant’s rage as he was now towering above the other. “You want to find your creator so bad?” He was going to hit him right where it hurt. “Do you not think he left you for a reason? He didn’t want you! And he definitely didn’t ‘love’ you! No one does! How could they? You’re a machine. A broken one at that! You’re just a malfunctioning service MRVN that never should have been created in the first place! That’s why he left you!” Revenant looked down at the robot; for the first time in his life, it appeared he had nothing to say. No charming remark or upbeat attitude. Finally, he was silent.

Good. 

Revenant stormed off, he needed someone to shoot. Something to punch, to break, to shatter. It was a full day before he made his way back to the complex. The feeling of anger subdued just enough that he wouldn’t destroy anything or anyone else. For now. 

Only something was different. It was quiet. But Revenant couldn’t quite decide why. Oh well, maybe everyone else realized just how shitty the world could be. He could live with that. 

“Hey, uh, Rev!” a voice shot out from behind him. He spun around, blade ready to see Mirage standing there. He raised his hands, and Revenant slowly lowered his blade. Something looked off about him. He almost looked worried. More than usual. “Have you, uh, by any chance, uh, seen Path?” Revenant tilted his head. “No one’s seen him since you two won yesterday and-”

“You can’t possibly be worried about that thing,” Revenant muttered. The other legend nodded,

“Well, yeah…” Revenant scoffed, spinning around. “Is- is that a no, or?” Revenant didn’t answer and continued walking towards his room. The robot was gone? They should be celebrating. He was almost back to his room when he looked down at the ground where Pathfinder had been the other day. It was his fault he disappeared. That was his intention when he spat the words at him. But why was there a strange feeling in his chest? 

“Must be malfunctioning again,” Revenant mumbled to himself. He smacked his chest a couple of times, hoping to get any misplaced wires back into place. The feeling didn’t go away. This couldn’t be… no. That was nonsense. Machines don’t have feelings. He especially wouldn’t feel guilt. Right? 

He let himself collapse onto his bed, recharging ought to clear up anything wrong. But as he lay there, he couldn’t shake the feeling that that stupid MRVN was in distress. People often unknowingly put themselves into danger when upset. 

“He’s not a person!” Revenant yelled at himself. “Neither are you!” He put the pillow over his head as if that could smother the thoughts. The MRVN could take care of himself. Although… a whole day past, surely his batteries would run out, or he could short circuit if it rained, or, or- “Argh!” With all the strength he had, Revenant threw the pillow at the wall, leaving a small dent. He stood up, he was going to find that stupid tin can if it was the last thing he did. 

Where would he even go? After ignoring him the entire time he knew him, Revenant knew nothing about the robot. Why couldn’t they have built him with better memory drives? Revenant started pacing his room, trying to think back to their conversation the other day. 

“A waterfall!” he nearly shouted to himself. Pathfinder had mentioned wanting to relax by a waterfall. “Cause that narrows it down.” How was he even supposed to find one anyway? Revenant thought about giving up before this went any further, but then that feeling came back into his chest.

“Fuck me.”

He marched down the hallways of the complex, determination in his steps until he came to the room he wanted. Revenant pounded on the door until it opened. The technological tracker looked Revenant up and down,

“Can I help you, felagi?” 

“You are going to tell me where I can find a waterfall,” he demanded. Bloodhound crossed their arms. 

“Will I?” Revenant could hear the smirk on their face. He curled his hands into fists again. They really were going to make him say it, weren’t they? He smacked the doorframe with his fist. 

“Please,” Revenant grumbled. 

“There is a rather beautiful one three miles northeast from here. Hidden among some rocks. It is very-” Revenant didn’t hear the rest, he was already marching away, grumbling about the distance under his breath. Though he still didn’t stop. Once he found the robot, the stupid ache in his stomach would fade. And if it didn’t, he would kill the bot right then and there. As he walked, he thought about all of the ways he would do it. No one made him walk this far and expect him to…

“Oh shit.” He spotted the MRVN unit by the waterfall. Only he was facedown in the dirt. Revenant tried to tell himself that the robot was okay. Maybe he was just napping. “Hey! Tin can!” No response. “Agh.” He walked up to him and grabbed Pathfinder by his shoulders, lifting him up and spinning him around. A small light flickered on his chest and another in his optic receptors. 

“Friend?” a faint voice emitted from him. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Revenant asked, crouched down in front of Pathfinder, who was now lying on his back. 

“Oh. Right. Not friend. Sorry.” Even though the screen on his chest showed no face, Revenant realized the bot hadn’t forgotten the conversation they had had. There was that feeling again in his stomach. 

“Not that! Now! With you!” 

“I believe I am in battery saving mode!” Pathfinder exclaimed. “That means I can’t move!” 

“Hrmph.” Revenant sat himself down beside Path. He couldn’t leave him like this. No matter how much he tried to tell himself, he should. Revenant pulled off some of the metal on his chest and grabbed a few of his cords. 

“What are you doing frie- Revenant?” 

“Shut it.” Revenant attached some of the cords to Pathfinder.

“Are you charging me?” 

“Hrmph,” he said again. Neither said anything for a minute. Neither was sure of what to say. Revenant wished he could charge Pathfinder faster so he could run as far away from here as possible. Although, now, that he was here that feeling that had been filling his chest and stomach… was gone. 

“Why did you come to find me?” Pathfinder asked, interrupting Revenant’s thoughts. 

“The skinsuits were upset.”

“But you said nobody-” 

“I was lying, MRVN!” Revenant snapped. 

“I’m more than just a MRVN, you know…” There was that feeling again. This was guilt, wasn’t it? 

“Shit,” he mumbled, putting his hands on his metallic face. He lay down on the ground beside Pathfinder. 

“What was that frie-?” The robot cut himself before he finished the last word. 

“You don’t actually think of me as a friend? Do you?” 

“Of course, I do!” 

“Why?” 

“Well, you did come to find me, and you’re helping me charge so I can go home!” 

“I have been nothing but a giant asshole to you! Yet you still say you like me? No one says that about me. Nobody actually wants to be my, my friend!”

“That could be because you have a tendency to push everyone away!” Revenant laughed. “That was not a joke.” Pathfinder observed. Revenant shook his head.

“You’re blunt. I appreciate that. Skin bags are never blunt.”

“I don’t have skin!” If Revenant had eyes, he would have rolled them. “But to answer your question, I think everyone deserves a friend. Even you!” 

“I’m a monster!” Revenant’s voice was getting loud again. He lowered his tone. “Monsters can’t have friends.”

“Why not?” Revenant had no answer to this. “You always push them away before they can try.” Usually, a statement like this would make Revenant angry. Hell, he wanted to be angry. But he realized Pathfinder was telling the truth. All that caused him to feel was a different sort of ache in his chest. 

“I can’t remember a time when I had a friend… I’m sorry for what I said to you yesterday.” Pathfinder tilted his head so that he was looking at Revenant.

“Well, I could be your friend!” he exclaimed. Revenant now tilted his head. 

“Sure, Pathfinder. We can be... Friends.” Revenant noticed the smiley face back on Pathfinder’s screen. He moved his head, so he was looking up at the sky again. Then he felt something. “What are you doing?” 

“H-holding your hand?” Revenant looked back over at him. “I thought… maybe I would charge faster.” Revenant shook his head and noticed the feeling in his chest had changed again. This time, however, it didn’t hurt. It wasn’t cold. 

Maybe he could live with this.


End file.
